dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: The Unmapped Sector
In the Sub-Basement of DAMMED '''The Unmapped Sector '''was DAMMED's 2011 Halloween event. The experiments of scientists, created using Donni Net's research, escape from the hitherto-unknown catacombs below the base to its upper levels. The base was shut down and the recruits split into three groups: one to investigate the sub-basement with General Rice and Captains Zasha Belikov and Aitoux, one protecting Sam Schuyler, who was repairing the base's electrical boxes, and one to defend the infirmary. The logs for DAMMEDRP and PraragraphRP can be found here and here. Pre-Split Summary The roleplay started with recruits on their off time. Everything seemed to be normal until all lights and electronic items shut down, leaving them in complete darkness. Some panicked while others, like fire users, made their own lights and Otis Maelstrom radioed his collegues to see what was happening with the power. Meanwhile, power in the lap was also down. While Donni Net and Irata were attending to the backup generator, they detected scurrying and heat signature in the vents. It was then when experiemental demon rats popped out and attacked the two, causing Donni to run to the lab and activate the base's emergency lockdown. As alarms went off and the base sealed itself, Shamira Barker ordered to Otis to get all personell into the infirmary as the other staff geared up. All of the recruits were herded into the infirmary as demon rats poured out of the vents, attacking whatever they could. The staff protected those coming into the infirmary as larger experiments started to come out. Once everyone finally piled into the infirmary, they locked the doors and blocked the vents. Captain Zasha Belikov quieted the room and addressed the recruits: : "As you can see we have an issue. This is a perfect chance to test your abilities in a combat situation. We will have to split up to solve this as quickly as possible before anyone looses their lives but i make it very clear now. IF YOU LEAVE YOUR GROUP you will probably DIE. : If you die. I will throw your corpse into a river because your dumb ass doesn't deserve a proper burial. : Listen carefully. We have to split up into three groups to solve this issue quickly. One group will stay here to protect the infirmary and recieve any injured. The second group will go with Mis...ter? Schuyler. *he motioned to Sam* The third will be coming with me, General rice and Aitoux to get to the root of this problem and rescue any survivors. Now DAMMED is above a whole labyrinth of a sub basement where these creatures are likely coming from. Kill anything you see free and unfriendly." With that, the recruits split into three groups and followed their respective people. The Sub-Basement Group Summary This group consisted of General James Ray Rice, Captain Zasha Belikov, Captain Aitouxelle D'Zwart, Jenner, Liethell Rotolo, Cianan Willard, Gioele Novioff, Lewis LaVoy, Flint Buxton, Cillian Bradley, Lars Collins, Leon Sylph, Tsuyu Yoruno, Clearly Lathyrus, London Knight, Kai Fujiwara, Alizéa Moreaux, Addule, Winter Moon, Dalton Brigsby, Bell, Dante, Vincent Van Wallonia, and Rheine. This was a really long rp and a really long summary and Jazzi is a lazy butt. The 'Power On' Group Summary This group consisted of Sam Schuyler, Otis Maelstrom, Nehnna, Ronnie Clines, Margaret Hughes, and Erin Engström. After Zasha called for volunteers, Nehnna and Ronnie stepped forward. Sam asked the two of them, along with Otis and others to protect him as he mended the electrical boxes on all three levels. The infirmary door sealed behind them as they left and they went off to fix the first floor box in the mess hall. As they journeyed across the first floor, a barbed demonic starfish fell onto them from the ceiling, more lying in wait above. They killed it and hurried into the mess hall, where they heard noises within the kitchen. As Sam repaired the electrical box, they defended him against a demon worm's attack and left as more worms started appearing. They ascended to the library, where they were met by demon toads with paralyzing slime. Erin Engström joined and helped them as they combatte the toads while Same reached and repaired the box in the library. Marge and Ronnie returned to the infirmary, while the others continued to the basement. The remaining party members defended Sam while the main box was repaired, and power returned shortly after. They returned to the infirmary, save Erim, who returned to his office. The Infirmary Group Summary This group consisted of Jace Barnard, Neirin Paderau, Marina Beeck, Vesper Nyx, Bat Kirgiz, Harlan Felidae, Daisy May Primrose, and Jared Ward. Those who did not participate in the roleplay were assumed to be in the infirmary. After the other two groups took off, Nei began to bottle his healing powers for later and the recruits prepped for a fight. As they all waited, Nei explained where the horrible experiments came from: the Limbo Sector catacombs underneath the base. Soon after, they heard a rapid crescendo of scratching noises above them. Creatures, mostly demonic spider cats, piled into the infirmary and attacked the recruits, who responded in kind. The recruits began burning the spider-cats and the other wild demons, smelling their burnt fellows, retreated. Fighting over, the recruits rested and some of the demons ate the burnt experiments. After Effects *The event showed the darker side of DAMMED emphasizing to the recruits that, despite the noble goals of Zasha Belikov, there were other goals being pursued. *Many of the recruits felt betrayed and resented the program after this incident. Donni Net felt this way as well, as his research had been used to create those monstrous experiments. *Through the experiments, it showed how the bond was viewed by people around the world. The experiments' ultimate goal was to get rid of the bond's "flaw": the demon half. *More interactions with Jo and Vincent were shown, hinting at their alignment. Trivia *Most experiment monsters were created by Black-Ratchet Category:Archive: RP Records